


A Sonnet for Sara

by Lokiscribe



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Prison, Revenge, Season/Series 03, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiscribe/pseuds/Lokiscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this back in 9th grade when I was obsessed with Prison Break. We had to write a sonnet for my English class as part of the Romeo and Juliet unit, and I, being both a nerd and a Prison Break super-fan, seized the opportunity to write about MiSa. <em>It's kind of lame and corny</em>, but once I remembered it existed, I figured I might as well post it lol. If it doesn't perfectly follow the structure of a Shakespearean sonnet, sorry. </p><p>It's from Michael's perspective, in case that isn't obvious. Post-season 3</p><p>Date written: February 1, 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet for Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Prison Break forever! If you haven't watched the show, DO IT.

At first you were only part of my plan,  
But now it is plain that you are my love.  
Though I have hurt you again and again,  
I know you watch me from heaven above.  
Much too short was our time spent together -  
Only twice did my lips lock with your own!  
I wish that I’d held your hand forever!  
I did not know that I’d soon be alone.  
Many tears my eyes did shed on the day  
My brother came to see me in prison.  
He told me you died in a painful way  
And that I must escape to save his son  
I did so, and now I shall seek my revenge.  
The death of Sara, oh, I shall avenge!


End file.
